Into The Woods
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Hermione finds a spell in a book in the library, and the Trio decides to try it out. The results are...well dressed. Includes a special guest appearance by certain royal siblings. Review please, I'm new at this sort of thing.


Hermione Granger, back for her seventh year at Hogwarts after years of fighting Voldemort, paced the Entrance Hall anxiously. The early light ghosted through the windows, not yet bright enough to sparkle off the floor tiles and make her squint.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted, and she looked up.

"It's about time – I've been up for hours. I couldn't sleep. Not until we figure this out," she babbled. Her two best friends, Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter, cracked identical smiles at her characteristic behavior.

"Of course you were," Ron allowed, "but most normal people won't be up for hours."

"Well, shouldn't we be going? You don't want to try it in here, do you?" Harry expertly interrupted before Hermione could call Ron lazy, or boorish, or (worst of all, in Harry's not-so-humble opinion) a dear and give him a good-morning kiss.

"Yes! I thought by the Lake, since no one will be out there yet," Hermione suggested, mercifully ignoring Ron's grumbling about how no one would be out there because normal people should still be sleeping (Harry privately agreed: it _was_ their day off, after all, but he would never say so in front of Hermione). Thus, the trio found themselves trudging through the doors of the castle, past Hagrid's hut, and down to the Lake.

* * *

"You promised to explain more in person," Harry hedged, wanting to know more about this supposed spell that Hermione had found.

"Well, I was in the Library," Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Of course you were, Mione, where else would you be?" Shooting him a glare, Hermione shook her head majestically and sat with her back against a tree near the Lake.

"I was in the Library, researching for History of Magic, when I found it. We're discussing the first War, you see, and I was looking up ways the Ministry tried to stop him. According to The First War: How the Ministry Failed – by Rita Skeeter, incidentally, isn't that strange? – they considered using this spell, but since no one could remember what it was for, they decided against it."

"And you decided we should find out what it does? Merlin, you've changed," Ron remarked with a grin. "What if it blows something up, or kills everything living within a 10 mile radius or something like that?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. It wouldn't have been with the Ministry's defensive spells if it could do something like that." Harry could see she was pleased, though, that Ron had thought it through so well.

"So who is going to cast it, then?" Harry asked, eager to see what would happen.

"Well, it says that you have to say it three times, so I guess we all could?" Hermione suggested.

"Ladies first, Hermione," Harry said, with a grin.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, just like they used to when Harry and Ron had finally convinced her that some new form of rule-breaking was absolutely necessary. Letting out a deep breath, she looked first at Harry and then at Ron. The boys shared a glance, confirming her look as the order for spell-casting, and she took another deep breath.

"Chrestomanci!"

"Chrestomanci!"

"Chrestomanci!"

Nothing happened. Or at least, nothing happened that the three of them could see. Just as they all began shrugging and turning to leave, they heard a rustle from the Forest.

"Mud. Lovely," a smooth voice spoke, as a figure emerged from the trees. As the figure stepped out of the shade and into the brightening light, the trio realized it was a tall, dark haired man, dressed in the most extraordinary dressing gown any of them had ever seen: a deep, regal purple, embroidered all over with golden stars. It was Ron's eyes that widened, now, while Hermione was left raising an eyebrow at Harry, whose jaw had dropped to the dusty ground.

"Ah. People," the man blinked, looking vaguely bewildered. "I suppose it was you who Summoned me?"

"Um. No, sir," Harry spoke, saving Ron from trying to control laughter and Hermione from trying to speak when accosted by such flamboyant elegance. "We were just – er, well, you see we didn't think it would do any harm – "

"Hang on!" Hermione interrupted, apparently recovered from the sight before her. "How did you even get here? The grounds are surrounded by defensive spells, and the gates aren't open yet!" She finished indignantly, as Harry and Ron exchanged guilty looks (that passage from Homeydukes was dead useful, even now).

"You called me. Chrestomanci, wasn't it – the spell, I mean? Well that's me, of course. I am Chrestomanci."

"Chrestomanci's a person?" Ron asked, finally recovered from the brilliance of the man's clothes.

"Of course. An enchanter, to be precise. A _nine-lifed_ enchanter, to be _more_ precise."

"Nine lives?" Hermione said faintly. "I didn't think there were any more of you…"

"Well perhaps not in this world, my dear girl, but I am quite certain I exist. Now, I beg you'll forgive me for being so maladroit, but may I ask why exactly you called me? I was sleeping, you see, and my wife tends to become slightly hysterical when I am Summoned while sleeping. (Afraid I won't wake up in time to save a world, I suppose)."

"Well, I was doing research in the library, you see, and I came across a spell…"

-------------------

When Hermione finished her tale, Chrestomanci, who had been listening with the vaguest look Harry had ever seen, blinked.

"I see," he began. "What a refreshing turn of events! The War is over, you say? Excellent, I was desolate at the thought of having to contain an evil wizard before breakfast. Although I think perhaps you might explain more of this, erm, Voldensnort, fellow before I leave."

Ron looked surprised for the merest moment, then began laughing and promptly fell off the log upon which he was sitting.

"Voldensnort! HA!" He gasped for breath as Harry tried to decide how it could be possible that Chrestomanci didn't know about Voldemort. Seeing Harry's confusion, Chrestomanci began to explain.

"I suppose it is my turn first, isn't it? You Summoned me, as I'm sure you recall, from where I was pleasantly sleeping next to my wife in Series 12. I suspect we're still in Series 12, but a world or two over. I am, of course, Chrestomanci, which is a title given to the most powerful enchanter in the world, who also happens to have nine lives. I see by your vacant expressions that nothing of this sort has ever been taught to you before, and I wonder how my name came to be known in this world. Regardless, I am charged with keeping peace between both the magical and non-magical people of my own world and between my world and other worlds. I rather suspect that, had your Ministry called when they originally intended to, my predecessor, Gabriel De Witt (I don't think I would have quite had the job yet, if I calculate the timeline correctly) would have taken care of, erm, Vortmalode, quite easily."

The trio blinked, as one, and absorbed the information Chrestomanci gave them.

"If you had stopped him earlier, then everything that, all the people he – "

"Harry, it's no use – "

"Yes, though I repeat that Gabriel would have come, not I. Incidentally, did you know that this Lake is a link between worlds? Should you choose, you could probably find the Wood between Worlds, if you swam deep enough. Well, I could, I'm not so certain about you…" Chrestomnci mused in a maddeningly superior way.

"What?" Hermione asked, eager as ever for knowledge.

"Oh, it's nothing, though I suppose I shall have to look into it, once I return home. Hiking clothes, at the bedside tonight, or even Millie won't be able to salvage my dressing gown from the muck sure to be found at the bottom of that Lake. And I do believe it is your turn. Vladmelort, if you please?"

"Voldemort," Harry corrected. "He started gaining power when my parents were in school…"

* * *

"Well," Chrestomanci spoke after Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their story. "I am sorry to hear it. Such a lot for children to bear," again that horrid superiority! But then Chrestomanci's handsome features softened and he said in as sincere a voice as Harry supposed he ever used, "but it was well done. You seem to have risen to the occasion magnificently, if I may say so. Quite brave of you, and rather lucky of course, but these things always take a tremendous amount of luck. It seems as if you truly do not need me, however, and Millie does worry quite terribly when I am Summoned from sleep. If there is nothing I can do for you…"

"Thank you, but our crisis has recently been contained," Ron quipped, more awake now that it was almost noon. Chrestomanci smiled appreciatively and stood to leave.

"I expect I shall – Good heavens! What on earth?" Interrupting himself, Chrestomanci raised a bewildered eyebrow at four people who emerged suddenly near the Lake.

"Oh bother! This isn't right – it looks too much like our England!" a dark haired boy who appeared to be about the same age as the trio stated.

"Oh dear, we're terribly sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know how we can get to Middle Earth? We're traveling, you see, and we had hoped to see some of the other Worlds…" a young and pretty girl asked, turning her big blue eyes on the trio and Chrestomanci. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks (Harry honestly wondered if anything he had done during his six years at Hogwarts compared to Summoning a nine-lifed enchanter, having to explain about Voldemort, and now having four people appear quite out of nowhere).

"Lucy! You can't just ask people that! They're going to think we're crazy….they're going to think _they_ are crazy…" a lovely young women chided the younger girl. "Peter, have you got the other rings? We ought to get out of here before we cause any trouble," she asked, turning to the last member of the group. The golden haired man stepped forward, four yellow rings glittering brightly in his palm.

"Our apologies, we'll be going now," he said, his voice pleasant as he gave a slight bow.

"I believe you will find Middle Earth in the pool four to the left of this one. I can't be sure, of course, as I haven't used this one yet, but I have my suspicions," Chrestomanci spoke up, returning the man's bow. "Narnia, am I correct? Ah, of course, and you must be – A lovely stay in Middle Earth, your majesties," he finished, as the four donned the yellow rings and disappeared.

"Oh my," Hermione said faintly.

"Narnia? Is that another world?" Ron asked, for once quicker than Hermione.

"Indeed, though more akin to Middle Earth than to either your world or mine. Now, as I was saying, I expect I shall be returning to this world in the near future, though I shall most likely be meeting with your Ministry. Your names? I'm certain I shall remember them so we can chat the next time I'm here. I much prefer talking to locals than just relying on the government." He looked at them expectantly and Hermione flushed as she realized that they had never properly introduced themselves after rudely Summoning and waking the poor man.

"Harry Potter. It was nice to meet you."

"Harry, excellent," Chrestomanci responded.

"Ron Weasley. Do you always dress so, um, well, sir?" Hermione paled and hissed _Ronald!_ but Chrestomanci appeared not to notice.

"Ron. Yes, indeed I do, though I do try to be dressed in a suit when Summoned. However…" he shrugged, unconcerned.

"Hermione Granger, sir. So sorry for waking you."

"Hermione. Very well, I bid you all farewell, and I intend to see you very soon. Til next we meet, Harry, Ron, Hermione." And with a smile, Chrestomanci was gone.

A few moments of silence while the trio absorbed the bizarre happenings of the morning, then –

"Harry, Ron, I hate to do this to you, and I know you came all the way out here to visit me, but I really must dash to the –"

" – to the Library, we know, Hermione. You have to look up Chrestomanci, and Series 12, and the fact that there are different worlds…Are you sure you'll be able to do it all without hurting your schoolwork?" Ron teased. Hermione made at face at him in response and Harry laughed.

This, at least was normal: Hermione had research to do concerning their latest odd experience, and Ron was teasing her for it. Harry was secretly relieved: he was worried life would be boring now that he wasn't in school having adventures anymore – though he certainly didn't miss, erm, Verbledort.

------------------

**Ok, so what did you think? I haven't written HP in a while, or Chrestomanci ever, and I am just starting to write dialogue. I don't think this is meant to be taken entirely seriously…did you like the random Pevensie cameo? I had to do it, I'm sorry.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated (and happily responded to)!**


End file.
